


A Fallen Light

by reinadefuego



Category: Gabriel (2007)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Amitiel thought she was strong enough. Turns out she wasn't.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "weakness" at femslash100100.
Relationships: Amitiel | Jade (Gabriel)/Lilith (Gabriel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: femslash100100





	A Fallen Light

The arrangement they have isn't what you'd call 'professional' in any sense of the word, but it works for the most part. Lilith gets her entertainment while Jade (she prefers that name now) is left alone to eke out an existence in this abyss they call Purgatory.

Truth be told, she kinda likes being the entertainment for someone who actually appreciates her. Lilith has a way with words that makes Jade believe she's desired, and a way with her hands that's matched by no one else. Most of Balan's clients are the kind who want a quick fuck and don't care about the service provider, but with Lilith it's different.

With Lilith, it's all about the pleasure. There's no snapping her fingers and getting it over with. No 'three tugs and done'. Her idea of torturing women is corrupting them, claiming their soul one orgasm at a time, till they're so lost that looking to her for guidance is almost second nature.

Of course Jade — or Amitiel, or whoever the fuck she used to be — fell that way too. So she lies to Ithuriel about it, while Uriel's too drunk to care, and Gabriel's not here to ask. The sex, the corruption, desire, hunger; it's exactly how it happened, only faster. A demon cracked her open, yanked the Light out, and replaced it with addiction.


End file.
